


You have many more lives left to live

by HeleneInTheClouds



Category: The Wizards of Once - Cressida Cowell
Genre: AU where Wish is Sychorax and Encanzo’s child and not just because of the magic, F/M, There are a bunch of plot holes in here but that was not the point, and kind of violent, it’s angsty, nothing too terrible I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneInTheClouds/pseuds/HeleneInTheClouds
Summary: One day someone sent to me ‘What if Wish was Encanzo’s daughter?’Well, what if?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrSnailDood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSnailDood/gifts).

> So I woke up with half of this written in my mind.  
It is quite probably the worst thing I have ever come up with but ok.

Queen Sychorax married on a cold December evening.

Frost stuck on her eyelashes, and the fire could not warm the hearts of the guests. It certainly did not warm hers.

Her husband was a foolish man, five foot eleven tall, ripping muscles and short blonde hair, with six splendidly strong daughters of his own.

Doing away with his wife had been easy, and foolish as he was he did not suspect a thing.

Neither did he suspect a thing when seven months after their marriage, his wife gave birth to a girl.

A splendid summer day, with rays of sunshine falling trough the arrow loops to light up the girl’s world.

For the world was large and new, and one of her eyes drank in all the details many other eyes never noticed till they day they shut forever.

Queen Sychorax was anything but foolish, and one look into those blue eyes confirmed what she long knew.

So she climbed on Thunderbird’s back for the first time ever, and as expected, the wizard was waiting for her in the forest.

She was furious, more than that, and she hurled the tiny human, still wrapped in a blanket at him.

“She is yours.” Sychorax snarled.

Throwing a baby is never a sensible idea, quite the opposite really, but queen Sychorax wasn’t in a very sensible mood.

The magic of his staff gently brought the bundle of clothes to his arms.

His moment with his daughter lasted exactly three seconds.

Queen Sychorax brought her quiver and five arrows, one for each of his kisses.

The first one went right trough his shoulder, making him stumble against the tree behind him.

The second trough his thigh, the head grazing his other leg, sending him to his knees.

The third trough his upper arm, locking itself firmly into the wood.

The fourth grazing his neck and leaving a cut that stung at his every breath.

Only at the last one did he let go of the bundle of tiny human. 

The girl rolled trough the leaves and stopped when she bumped into a sapling.

Queen Sychorax stared down at both of them, her chest still burning with anger.

“He is still beautiful, isn’t he?” The wizard turned his head towards Thunderbird, as if he started a perfectly normal conversation, and he was not impaled with arrows.

“I have never seen you with him.”

His calm voice only agitated Sychorax more.

She did not come here to discuss a horse! Though real reason why she rode out to meet him, was a mystery to her as well. Killing them both could have been far easier.

“I took your horse. I never rode it.” She replied.

“Because you thought is was enchanted?”

“Of course it is enchanted!” Sychorax snapped.

“Do you take me for a fool?”

No. He did not.

Sychorax was the only person even trickier than him, and that was exactly the reason why he adored her still.

The rousing ache in his chest had disappeared, and he had even managed to love someone else, but his heart still beat a little faster thinking about her.

“But you kept it.”

That was something not even Sychorax was able to explain.

She had wanted to get rid of the horse, yet she never did.

Thunderbird was by far the easiest to work with, never running fast and never protesting, which is why he now did his work during children’s riding lessons.

“I would not let a good horse go to waste. My cousin would have done that, but now that I am queen I care for my subjects.”

That seemed a very plausible explanation, and a speck of sadness appeared in his eyes.

“You never considered riding my horse?”

His voice trailed, and Sychorax heard not the father if her cursed child, merely the wizard boy who once sung her a silly song.

“It does not matter if I did.” She snapped.

Queen Sychorax felt a little irritated, for she had considered it. A lot.

She had known the horse was enchanted, that the horse would take her to him when she climbed on its back.  And she had known that doing so would douse the excited embers dancing in her chest.

She had also known losing her heart to a wizard was foolish, and Sychorax was no fool.

“I should have forgotten about you!” She lashed out.

“I should never have returned to this forest!”

Secretly, she had visited this part of the forest many times, on the back of a not-enchanted horse, humming his song. A few stolen moments, before she had to return to being queen.

“Until you dragged me off my normal horse!”

She gestured towards the bundle, who lay silently, not to draw her parents’s attention.

“And now look at her.”

Sychorax’s voice dropped to a chilling degree.

“A child that is both wizard and warrior will bring back the witches.”

Whatever loveliness once lived behind those eyes vanished.

Her hand went to her quiver. She did not tremble, or hesitate, devoid of any emotion.

“So now she can die with you. I will not release that evil on the Wildwoods.”

She shot her fifth arrow, close enough to wound, not close enough to kill.

The bundle made terrified crying noises, and he stretched out the arm with the injured shoulder to reach it.

(He would have tried to pick the girl up, however the arrow shot trough his other arm made that a difficult endeavour.)

“Why do I have fix the trouble YOU caused?”

Sychorax gave a final sneer and disappeared.

The wizard felt the tremble of galloping hooves in the arrows. All four of them cut a little deeper at each hoofbeat. A final symbol of her wrath.

He did manage to reach the girl with his fingertips.

“Shhh.... Do not cry.”

Three seconds had not been much, but enough to notice her gift.

“Hush, we will both be fine.”

With magic guiding his hand, he pulled the arrows from his body.

The amount of blood _should_ have made him pass out.

It _should_ have been fatal.

Little blue specks poured out of his wounds, dissolving and putting him back together.

The girl looked at the millions of blue pieces, and the sight of it stopped her cries.

He kneeled next to the girl, and folded the blanket back in place.

“You remind me of my boy. He is two weeks old today.” 

A red stain appeared on the blanket, yet the two of them only smiled at each other.

“I am sure you will get along.”

His fingers curled around her head and she made soft giggling noises.

“See? I am fine again. You will be too, you have many more lives to live.”

Her tiny hands held his until she, too, lost a large amount of blood.

The girl was still young, not even a week old after all, and the dissolving happened with a gigantic 

** _BOOM!_ **

Further away, queen Sychorax urged Thunderbird forward. Far, far away from the misery this forest caused her.

She ought to have conquered this part first.

Burnt it to the ground, then hunt that wizard and shove the ashes down his throat before she cut it off.

However much she loathed him, it was not the girl’s fault.

She should have just shot him when she found him in that tree.

Right trough his heart, the second he opened his mouth to sing his poisonous song.

Or refused to come back to get that horse.

Let him wait in that clearing for eternity, until branches ensnared him and moss covered his face.

The girl did not look like him either.

Just a spark of mischief in her eyes, that could very well have been her own.

She had exactly her own blue eyes, and exactly her own ivory skin.

Her birth had been easy, as if she knew of the pain that had preceded her existence. 

And the girl looked at her as if she was the entire world, the love in those tiny eyes too strong to fit into her small body.

Now the girl,  _her child_ , would bleed to death on the cold forest floor while she thought of burning trees and murdering a wizard.

The only child she had.

Probably the only child she would have.

The child she left to die.

The child she  _could_ save...

She pulled the reins to go back, and it was as if Thunderbird ran faster knowing this.

_I WISH I never brought you here! I WISH I never blamed you!_

In her mind she begged all the gods of the trees and water to keep her daughter alive.

Sychorax was in no way a pious princess, she had laughed at the wizard prisoners who spoke of the magic in the forest, but now she wished there was indeed some entity in the sapling next to her baby.

_I WISH I never shot that arrow! Now it might be too late!_

_I wish, I wish, I wish..._ wished Sychorax.

She reached the clearing and her breath stopped.

Thunderbird cavorted as she jumped off his back.

The wizard was gone, (Actually he was not, he stood behind a tree a little to the left with a small smile on his face), but the small bundle lay in the exact spot where Sychorax left her.

Her little girl. 

Not bleeding, not crying, just staring at a leaf that had fallen on her hands.

Queen Sychorax fell on her knees in the undergrowth and she may even have secretly shedded a tear.

“I am sorry,” She whispered, _“I am sorry.”_

~

“There you are dear!”

Her foolish husband kissed her cheek and eagerly made cooing noises at the girl.

“Isn’t our daughter the sweetest? We haven’t thought of names yet...”

Queen Sychorax cut him off.

“**_My_** daughter’s name is Wish.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. Wish grows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually this chapter is pretty canon compliant XD

On Wish’s first birthday, she did not make a sound.

The foolish husband held her in his arms to try to make her smile.

A messenger told of the death of the wizard queen.

Great Enchanter Encanzo the Magnificent lost his wife and asked for a temporary truce.

That evening even the prisoners in her dungeons sang songs to honour their deceased lady.

On Wish’s third birthday, she cried painful tears from one eye.

They left stinging red lines on her cheek and sizzled when they landed.

The foolish husband tried wiping them away with a cloth, but the tears burned a hole in the fabric. 

Sychorax mind raced, though she would not show it, and she gave little Wish an eyepatch.

That evening, she beheaded five wizards, nine sprites and two giants for allegedly cursing her child with poisonous tears.

On Wish’s fifth birthday, she asked why her hair was brown, and not blonde like her sisters.

“Those things happen, dear.” The foolish husband explained.

“Sometimes children look like their parents. Sometimes destiny decides otherwise.”

Or so he tried.

“But look! You are just as splendid as your mother.”

And little Wish smiled.

That evening, Sychorax collected all scrolls and books mentioning her family, and changed the hair colour of her parents from blonde to brown.

On Wish’s seventh birthday, the foolish husband, who loved her tiny daughter as much as her sisters, took her to the stables.

“You’re old enough to ride a real horse now, dear. Seeing how much you love riding a pony, I’m sure any of these horses will love you.”

Wish skipped along the horses, giving each one of them a kiss on the nose.

She picked the most beautiful black horse with the sweetest eyes.

“Daddy, can I ride this one?”

“Yes dear! Thunderbird is an excell...”

Queen Sychorax cut him off.

“No Wish. You cannot have that horse.”

“My queen, it is the most docile horse we have. And seeing as our little Wish is so gentle, maybe...”

Queen Sychorax turned to her husband and landed a burning red handprint on the side of his face.

“Pick another horse, Wish.” She spoke sternly.

Wish nodded quietly, scared into silence by the sudden outburst of violence.

That evening, a household defender led Thunderbird into the dungeons.

On Wish’s ninth birthday, she was without her father.

(Either of them.)

His sudden passing on a faraway battlefield had caused her grief beyond words.

To queen Sychorax it was a relief more than anything.

“You have to stop crying. Your tears will not bring him back to life. They are only weakness.”  She scolded.

“It has been a year, Wish. You cannot grieve forever.”

That evening, she cried silently, not to let her mother hear.

On Wish’s eleventh birthday, Sychorax started too recognise bits of _him_ in her daughter.

The odd way in which she handled horses. For all her flaws, Wish was rather good with horses.

How she picked flowers, and they stayed alive in her care longer than reasonably possible.

How she cared little for spelling and maths.

How she had a pretty singing voice.

Sychorax used to blame her foolish late husband, who had been far too soft on the girl.

That evening she blamed the magic.

On Wish’s thirteenth birthday, Wish caused many more accidents than ever before.

Carpets catching fire, keys landing in the soup, and an entire row of sentries falling over with clanging noises.

Her mother said she would not get angry, because it was her birthday.

In truth Sychorax grew concerned.

Not even her eyepatch could hide her magic forever.

That evening, Wish found a large iron dinner spoon scurrying around her bedroom.


End file.
